The NEW Grim Edventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy (the Edd Shwartz version)
The NEW Grim Edventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy is a fan fiction crossover between The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Ed, Edd n Eddy. The story centers on the Grim Reaper losing a bet and becoming enslaved to Ed, Edd n Eddy, leading to many hijinks as the Eds continue their pursuit of jawbreakers. It is being written by thebestkindofstupid also known as Reginald Konga. The story can be viewed here. Note: This page is about the new stories by Edd Shwartz, also known as thebestkindofstupid. For the page about Technomaru's original work, click here '' Plot The series is essentially what one would expect. It's the ''Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy with the Eds performing their usual hijinks. In an alternate realm known as The Twirling Zone, Eddy decides to summon and brainswash a demon with one of his brother's books, then pretend to save the kids of the Cul-de-Sac from said demon. Eddy inadvertedly summons the Grim Reaper,who was actually about to meet Billy and Mandy. Eddy challenges Grim to a "Yo Mama" joke telling contest. Grim accepts, but almost immediately loses to Eddy. Now, Grim must remain the Eds' best friend forever. Episodes Main Article: List of NEW Grim Edventures Episodes Development Delay on Episode Six The updates to the story have never been very frequent, but chapter six has taken a very long time to write. Edd Shwartz mentioned it in a blog post on the Ed Fanon Wiki on April 3, 2014. He spoke of it: "...it's too long. I think it would be better as a '30 Minute Special.' ... I'll do a different chapter entitled "Recipe For Ed," and the current "Recipe For Ed" will become the Season 1 finale. After I'm done with Episode 8, I'll be doing my first special "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jacked Up Boo-Ha-Ha!" ... I'm pretty certain what the plot of the new "Recipe For Ed" will be. Of course, I won't announce it until I'm absolutely certain."http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Edd_Shwartz/Still_Can%27t_Get_Out_a_New_Story Episode Six (split into three chapters) was finally uploaded to fanfiction.net on May 22, 2014. Hiatus following Episode Eight At the beginning of Chapter 13, it was announced that there would be a poll at the top of the author's profile to determine who would be the next character from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy to appear in the story. The results would be announced in Episode Nine, but would not be put into effect until after Episode Nine is released. There was a stipulation that states the author may have to finish the Halloween special before he can add the winner of the poll to the story. The candidates were Nigel Planter, Hoss Delgado, and Nergal. The author expressed on the "Earth 2 Edd" forums that the poll was cancelled. He simply did not enjoy writing the episode that introduced Nergal, so it became very tedious to keep coming back to write the story.http://z6.invisionfree.com/e2e/index.php?showtopic=79&st=14220 Eventually, the author sent a private message to all who favorited or followed his story, explaining the situation and apologizing for a joke in the previous episode that said you shouldn't go to college. He considered the idea of splitting the episode into two episodes. The second of the two Halloween specials would've air much later, serving as a sequel to the first instead of being a "part two." However, the author found a solution to the clashing tones of the two specials, but has been very secretive about the episode. http://reginaldkonga.blogspot.com/2014/09/about-episode-nine-of-new-grim.html In late October 2014, the author stated on his blog that the release date of Episode Nine was unknown for various reasons, most notably writer's block. http://reginaldkonga.blogspot.com/2014/10/yeah-about-new-grim-eds-halloween.html On November 17, 2014, Episode Nine was released. Delay Following Episode Nine Immediately after the series emerged from hiatus with the Halloween special, the series was put on hold again. In January, the author started work on a new series called Ed's Game Room, which further delayed production on the tenth episode. The tenth episode's plot was going to be about Nigel Planter from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, but the author has since put this on hold, possibly forever. Reginald Konga is currently working on an episode based on "Go-Kart 3000!" from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Characters Eddy Eddy is the greedy leader of the Eds, who always tries to scam the neighborhood kids out their money. He often misuses his power over the grim reaper, by forcing him to use his supernatural powers for scams or other trivial things. Edd Edd, or Double D, is the smart one. He is a bit of a neat freak and often the voice of reason. He tries to do the right thing when he's not helping Eddy with his scams. Ed Ed is the powerhouse of the four. He often does the grunt work for the scams (when he doesn't, Grim does), but he isn't very bright. He is into comic books and B Movies. The Grim Reaper The Grim Reaper (AKA Grim) -Grim is not who one would expect to be the Grim Reaper. He speaks with a jamacian accent, he enjoys having fun doing everyday things, and he doesn't seem all that threatening outside his job. He was tricked into becoming the Eds' best friend forever after losing a bet in a game of "Yo Mama." Rolf Rolf is an immigrant of unknown national origin. He often provides advice and stories from his native culture. Kevin Kevin is a bit of a bully towards the Eds. He often teases them and tries to ensure that their plans fail. Nazz Due to being the only female who's nice to people, Nazz is considered to be the most attractive girl on the block. She seems to be nicer towards the Eds than Kevin or Sarah. Sarah Sarah is Jimmy's best friend as well as Ed's brother. She has a short temper and will quickly threaten to "tell Mom" when she doesn't just beat the Eds up. Jimmy Jimmy is the crybaby of the Cul-de-Sac, but his parents do try to toughen him up. For example, his parents introduced him to video games to build his confidence (something that didn't happen in the original series), but he's still a bit of a wimp. Jonny Jonny is a very playful and imaginative child. He will play all day with his best friend: a piece of wood named Plank. The Kanker Sisters Lee, Marie, and May, collectively known as The Kanker Sisters were the neighborhood bullies (more so than Kevin, as they bullied everyone and not just the Eds). They made one appearance in Episode Six "Recipe For Ed." Eris Eris -Eris has gone through several different phases, due to her insanity. She is the goddess of chaos after all. She is in posession of the Golden Apple of Discord, which, as the name implies, can create all sorts of chaos. The Boogeyman The Boogeyman used to bully Grim in middle school and high school. He makes his appearance in "Recipe For Ed." Scott Scott- Scott appears in this story a few times. He doesn't have much to say, but he serves as the ultimate straightman. Dracula Dracula is an African American vampire who is a fan of disco. He talks about himself in the third person and may be a bit slow. Jack Jack O. Lantern-A long time ago, Jack enjoyed pulling pranks, but would often take things too far, so much so that he was killed. He tricked Grim into giving him eternal life, but Grim cut off his head, leaving Jack with a pumpkin on his shoulders. He will appear in the Halloween special, "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jacked Up Halloween." Trivia *The title of every episode in which Nergal makes a major appearance has something to do with spelling and grammar. For example, "Love is Evol, spelled backwards," was one of the first episodes to feature Nergal in the original series. **When Nergal Jr. makes a major appearance, the title of the episode sounds like a B-movie, ie, "Night of the Nergal Jr." **When both characters make a major appearance, both rules are in place, creating an odd title such as "Night of the Dangling Participle" *Season One features titles from the Season One DVD of Grim's show, with some words changed to "Ed," such as "Skeletons in the Water Ed" **The order of the episodes titles comes from a time when Edd Shwartz was rewatching the Season One DVD, and decided to watch episode eight, then episode one. He made a game of going to the opposite end each time, finishing with Episode Four. This pattern led to the idea of episodes one of the fan fiction to be named after a segment from Episode Eight, chapter two to be named after a segment from episode one, chapter three from episode six, and etc. until chapter eight, named after a segment from episode four. Episodes nine through thirteen will not follow a pattern, because Shwartz's 2nd disk had retained too many scratches. *It is interesting to note that in the first chapter, Grim makes a remark about children not being afraid of him, despite the premise of this story being that Grim never met Billy and Mandy. In truth, this was just a goof by the author. *The author has had a long-lasting disappointment in the reveal of Eddy's Brother and has created versions of his own. While Eddy's Brother has yet to appear in the story, he is mentioned when Eddy grabs his brother's spell book in the first chapter. **The fact that Eddy's Brother owns a spell book like this may indicate that Eddy's Brother has a fascination with the occult, a dark past, etc. It may also be possible that he simply did not want it to fall into the wrong hands. *In the first five episodes, the Eds are the only ones aware of Grim's presense (Although, Rolf saw Grim, he was convinced Grim was a creature from his native country's mythology). At the start of Episode Six, the kids are fully aware of Grim's existance. A similar things happened in the original The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Grim was originally going to be a secret, but as time went on, the other characters simply saw Grim as if he was a normal person. *Episode Eight references Thumper the "super cool ski instructor" from an episode of South Park. This character was, not too long ago, a meme on the internet. References Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cartoon crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Network Crossover